Una realidad
by miharu vargas
Summary: Murasakibara, tiene un sueño bastante extraño para el. Aunque prácticamente se quedo dormido y el solo recibir llamadas de sus ex compañeros de equipo lo despertó. Justo para que luego deba quedarse cuidando al resto de la kiseki no sedai que se encontraba con trago(?)/fail summary, pasen U


**_Hola ^^ a todos pero como ando en otra así que lo subí, ojala les guste porque comienza con un sueño de Murasakibara... de hecho es otro punto de vista del pelimorado X'D_**

**_KNB no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p><em>Murasakibara caminaba entremedio de la oscuridad, estaba solo, no sabía qué hacer, gritaba los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo, no había nadie, ninguno de sus senpais de Yousen. Se sienta en el helado suelo, abrazándose las piernas. Esto no le gustaba, la soledad de ese lugar le agobiaba.<em>

_De pronto una mano morena está extendida, después otra mano pero más pálida aparece sobre su hombro. Alzo la mirada eran Aomine y Kuroko, con el equipo deportivo de Teiko, mientras sonreían uno más amplio que el otro._

_-Oe, Mura no deberías estar deprimido~ ganamos otro partido-le dice el moreno._

_-Murasakibara-kun, nosotros le acompañamos-le dice la otra voz._

_-Atsushi, no sé qué haces así…deberíamos ir a descansar-dice otra voz y la figura de Akashi apareciendo delante de él._

_-Murasakibaracchi~~ deberíamos jugar~! Vamos a celebrar la victoria~!-dice una voz chillona, apareciendo a sus lados y revoloteando, era Kise agitando sus manos._

_-Tsk…Murasakibara, tan grande y te deprimes?...-Dice Midorima ajustándose los lentes._

_Las figuras de pronto cambian sus aspectos eran diferentes. Murasakibara no sabía que pasaba. Los equipos deportivos eran de sus actuales institutos, Aomine no sonreía de manera amplia, sus ojos expresaban nada más que furia. Kuroko, tampoco sonreía, a decir verdad estaba llorando. Akashi había cambiado sus ojos no eran rojos, uno de ellos era dorado y su mirada era de superioridad. Kise ya no revoloteaba alegre, estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y Midorima, permanecía con la vista apagada, más serio que antes._

_-Que haces en el suelo Murasakibara-dice de forma dura el moreno._

_-Lo siento, Murasakibara-kun…pero…este lugar no es para ti…-susurra completamente serio el peliceleste._

_-Atsushi…no serás capaz de vencerme…-dice el pelirrojo._

_-Murasakibaracchi…no creo que debas seguir…-dice el rubio a espaldas de él._

_-Murasakibara…crees que podrás avanzar más?-dice el peliverde._

_Que era esto?, se preguntaba el pelimorado. En serio no podía entender que significaba eso. Y más que cuando trato de alcanzar la mano de Aomine, este desapareció, trato de quitarle las lágrimas de los ojos a Kuroko y este igual desapareció. Trato de alcanzar a sus ex compañeros y el resto igual había desaparecido._

_De pronto apareció la imagen de Kuroko y detrás la de Kagami. El primero le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

_-En verdad crees que el basket es aburrido?-le dice la figura del peliceleste que no le dio tiempo de contestar porque había desaparecido._

_Y después aparece frente suyo el mismo, pero cuando era más pequeño, con un balón entre sus manos, jugando entretenido, luego tres niños, uno un poco más alto. Atsushi alzo la ceja, uno de los niños que se acercó a su copia, uno tenía el cabello castaño, el otro celeste y el más alto el cabello azul oscuro._

_-Ne~ ne~ Atsu-kun juguemos un dos contra dos~-dice el de cabello castaño._

_-Ogi-chin, pero si Tet-chin es muy pequeño no alcanzaría el aro-dice su copia._

_-En este caso~ yo cargaría a Tetsu~-dice el de cabello azul._

_-No necesito que me cargues Aomine-kun-dice el más bajo._

_-Y Atsu? –pregunta el peliazul._

_-Que no!, no me gusta que me carguen-el más bajo se cruza de brazos._

_-Mo~ Kuro, no deberías enojarte~ -dice el de cabello castaño._

_-Tet-chin~ yo te cargo~ o no te gusta el basket~-dice su copia._

_-mm.. está bien pero si me botas Murasakibara-kun le lanzare el balón en la cara –dice el pequeño peliceleste._

_-Espera~ una pregunta Atsu-kun~-dice el castaño._

_-Cual Ogi-chin?-su copia queda mirando al otro chico._

_-Porque te gusta tanto el basket?~-pregunta el castaño._

_-Porque más va a ser~ el basket es entretenido!~-grita el peliazul a lo que el peliceleste asiente._

_-Si es entretenido~ y me encanta!-dice su copia._

_Luego las cuatro figuras desaparecen y vuelve a quedar solo, comenzó a andar, pero de pronto unos susurros comenzaron y no le dejaban tranquilo, comenzó a gritar para hacerlas callar pero de pronto algo le hizo regresar a la realidad._

Abre sus ojos de golpe cuando siente su celular sonar encima de la mesa de noche, lo observa y contesta.

-Diga?

-_Murasakibara-kun, menos mal que contestes, nos tenías preocupados te hemos llamado varias veces y no contestabas-dice una voz al otro lado de la línea._

_-_Y para que Kuro-chin?-pregunta algo curioso el pelimorado.

-_Pues porque estamos esperándolo es el único que falta…-de pronto la voz cambia a una más profunda-Oe Mura, te apuras si no quieres que Akashi te valla a buscar a rastras_

_-_Mine-chin?-se estremece al escuchar lo último que dice el peliazul-V-voy saliendo.

-_Te apuras, mira que nos faltas tú y la generación de los milagros está completa!-después de eso cortan la llamada._

Murasakibara mira la hora eran como las cuatro de la tarde, vio la fecha y supo el porqué, se suponía que se iban a juntar cada semana en el mismo sábado, como no tenían clases. Se iban a juntar en la casa de Kuroko. Se cambió de ropa, tan rápido como pudo y salió casi corriendo. De por si no salía así, pero debido a que se quedó dormido, ojala que Akashi no lo asesine por eso.

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa del peliceleste, se acordó de lo que estuvo soñando y la cara de Kuroko llorando apareció en su mente. Su cerebro estaba en su contra al parecer, porque de pronto se acordó de cuando iban a Teiko. Ninguno de ellos había apreciado el sabor de la derrota en esos tres años. Luego cuando entraron a sus respectivos institutos, cada uno saboreo la derrota, siendo personas realmente diferentes, acordándose de algo que le dijeron una vez

"_Necesitan una persona que les haga saber que son humanos y que no son superiores a pesar de sus cualidades"._

Y luego pensar que Kuroko fue la persona que les hizo saberse humanos. Que no eran monstruos, suspira, al acordarse de que el jugado fantasma, había saboreado igual la derrota a manos de Daiki y su "superioridad". Pero eso cuando había pasado, dos años?, cuando estuvieron en primer año y ahora iban a tercero así que no quería imaginarse como estarán sus amigos, si el peliceleste no siguiera encantado del basket.

Llega a la puerta y toca varias veces, unas cuantas voces, tropiezos dentro de la casa le llamaron la atención, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? De pronto le abre la puerta una figura baja. Tetsuya tenía todo el cabello revuelto y su ropa estaba toda tironeada.

-Kuro-chin que te paso?-pregunto divertido al ver a su ex compañero todo desordenado.

-Digamos…que Kise estuvo tratando de besarme y te podrás imaginar el resto…-suspira el más bajo, mientras deja la pasada.

De pronto a la entrada un Midorima con una corbata negra en la cabeza aparece, gritando incoherencias, Kise haciendo una batalla campal contra Akashi y unos fideos y Aomine desparramado en un sofá, con una botella en la mano. Así eran sus juntas. Bajo la mirada al peliceleste, este se tambaleaba.

-Murasakibara demoraste demasiado!, por idiota te vas a comprar más-dice el peliverde.

-Bueno, bueno, de cuál?-pregunta en voz alta a todos los demás.

-TE VERDE!-Akashi grita mientras bota al suelo al rubio.

-Eso ni si quiera es alcohol Akashicchi!-Alega Kise en el suelo-Compra alcohol y más alcohol~

-Para eso le dices que compre cerveza Kise-kun-dice Kuroko, sentándose encima de Aomine, mientras reía.

-Mura anda a comprar~, no le hagas casos a estos borrachos~-dice el peliazul.

-Tu igual estas ebrio Mine-chin-dice divertido Murasakibara.

-Apura! Y trae que se nos terminó el arsenal!-sigue alegando el peliverde.

Atsushi sale de la casa con el dinero que fue recaudado entre los seis, mira a ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta. Como había un minimarket cerca, avanzo tranquilo, hasta que llega. Una vez que cancela su compra. Al salir se topó casi de frente con Kagami. Cabe decir que el pelirrojo de Seirin vivía muy cerca de Kuroko.

-Y tú que haces aquí?-le inquirió con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo.

-Vine a comprar-dice lo más lógico el pelimorado.

-Eso ya lo sé por las bolsas de….¿cerveza?-Kagami le mira extrañado.

-Esto?...ohm es para alguien…-dice algo nervioso Atsushi.

-De seguro a algún amigo que tengas cerca-Kagami se quedó meditando un poco lo que dijo-Viniste donde Kuroko…

-Eh, no!

Y como de un complot se tratara justo le estaban llamando y resultaba ser Kuroko el que lo hacía.

-Atsushi-kun~~ apura con la cerveza-dice el peliceleste.

-Él te verde Atsushi! Él te verde!-grita al fondo Akashi.

-Que no es alcohol! Seijuurou!-le alega Aomine.

-Esperen que ya voy yendo de vuelta-dice Murasakibara.

Cuando corta la llamada, se percata que Kagami estaba con lo que había comprado en la mano y le queda mirando.

-Para qué lado vas?-le pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Esto…por ahí…-Murasakibara desvía la mirada.

Murasakibara, se encamina rápidamente dejando atrás al pelirrojo, en su lugar. Cuando vio que estaba lo bastante alejado del minimarket corre, sin percatarse de que le estaban siguiendo. Cuando llega toca varias veces hasta que le abren. Kuroko le deja la pasada y mira a sus amigos.

-My lord, quiere algo?-pregunta Midorima a Kise.

-Vamos a hacer magia!~~-Kise de vez de contestar al peliverde gritaba, jalando del mantel de la mesa.

-Mi corderita~ que canción de amor quieres?-dice el peliazul al peliceleste.

-TITANEEES!-Akashi se lanza de uno de los sofás, encima del rubio y lo derriba, quedando ambos en el suelo.

Murasakibara le corría una gota de vergüenza al ver a sus ex compañeros. Se les haría bastante curiosos a los equipos el saber cómo son los seis dentro de una misma habitación. En eso comienza a sonar un celular.

-Diga?-Era el celular de Kuroko el que sonaba y este lo puso en altavoz.

-_Kuroko, un rato más voy a ir a tu casa-_ Murasakibara noto al instante quien era.

Aomine iba a gritar algo, menos mal que Atsushi era el único que estaba bien y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra lo saco y se lo subió al hombro como si de un saco de papas se tratara. Ahora miraba al peliceleste que iba a hablar. Ojala que no dijera alguna cosa idiota.

-Taiga-kun, deberías venir~~ ahora~~-dice el peliceleste.

-_Kuroko estas bien? Primero que todo que son esos gritos?-inquirió el pelirrojo._

_-_TITANEEEES!-Akashi estaba lanzándose ahora encima de Midorima.

-jajajaja Shintarou! Jajaja-Aomine pataleaba y se reía desde el hombro del pelimorado.

-Ah es Seijuurou-kun~ gritando~ si se beb-le quitan el celular.

-Kagami, es que los chicos se colocaron a jugar-Atsushi habla para prevenir.

-_Murasakibara?, que haces donde Kuroko?-_Kagami no entendía que pasaba en la casa.

-Uhm…bueno hoy teníamos junta~ y se colocaron a imitar personajes, cierto Mine-chin?-Dice Murasakibara removiendo su hombro.

-Cierto my lady~~-responde Aomine con un tono cantado.

-_Qué diablos…bueno unos minutos más voy para allá-Kagami corta la llamada._

Murasakibara suspira, primera vez que le tocaba hacer del "maduro" dentro de la Kiseki no sedai. Como sea ahora debía colocar a sus compañeros cuerdos antes de que llegue el cejon de Seirin. Suspira y baja de su hombro a Aomine y lo deja en el sofá, en donde se puso a lloriquear junto a Kuroko, sobre su amistad. El pelimorado mira a su ex capitán, estaba de lo más entretenido usando de asiento al rubio, mientras que el peliverde trataba de hacer de mayordomo, eso era mucho porque estaba más botando el contenido de la botella que echarla dentro del vaso del pelirrojo.

Se va a la cocina, como estaba en confianza, así que podía ocupar cualquier cosa. Total era para preparar cinco tazas de café bien cargado para que se les pase la borrachera a sus amigos. Suspira, por un lado le gustaba estar de nuevo con ellos juntos como antes. Y eso fue gracias a Kuroko, que fue el que quiso regresar a los antiguos tiempos.

Una vez que hizo el café, fue llevando las tazas al living y los otros cinco le quedaron mirando como si hubiera pasado un alíen y que iba a destruir a la raza humana. Pero al ver el ceño levemente fruncido del pelimorado se le quedaron mirando más curioso.

-Oye Atsushi para que te enojas?-Akashi ladea la cabeza.

-Aka-chin toma una taza y te la bebes-dice serio el pelimorado.

-Y eso nos sirve para qué?-inquiere arrastrando las palabras el peliazul.

-Porque viene Kagami-dice en un bufido el pelimorado.

-Y para qué?-Kuroko le mira curioso.

-Dejen de hacer preguntas y beban… miren… que después les digo-Murasakibara estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Los otros se miran entre si y se encojen de hombros, terminando por hacerle caso al pelimorado antes de que se enojara. Se bebieron el contenido de sus tazas como si esta no estuviera demasiado caliente. Incluso hicieron muecas al notar el sabor amargo recorrer sus gargantas. Para luego los cinco se quedaran dormidos. Y unos minutos pasaron cuando tocaron el timbre de entrada. El pelimorado abre la puerta y mira a la persona que no era otra más que Kagami. Suspira de nuevo y le deja la pasada. Fue una suerte que el pelimorado levantara todo a la velocidad de la luz. Porque detrás del pelirrojo venia Himuro, Furihata, Takao y Kasamatsu.

Murasakibara no había desaprovechado sacarles fotos a sus ex compañeros porque en uno de los asientos estaba Kuroko y Aomine durmiendo abrazados, Kise usando a Midorima de almohada y por ultimo Akashi usando a los otros dos como cama.

-Y estos que les paso?-Kagami alza una ceja mirando a su sombra y picándole la cara.

-Se cansaron de jugar~-dice el pelimorado mirando a otro lado.

-Sei, esta sobre Kise y Midorima-Furihata suspira cansado-Que clase de juego estaban haciendo?-le mira curioso.

-Imita un personaje! De anime-dice Murasakibara.

-Oe, no puedes separar a Ahomine de Kuroko?-Kagami trataba de separar a los que estaban durmiendo en el sofá.

-Jeje creo que no se puede…-ríe nervioso el pelimorado.

-Jaja le sacare una foto a Shin-chan-Dice Takao, acercándose donde estaba su amigo y le saca una foto con flash.

Justo en ese momento Midorima abre los ojos y mira al pelinegro, luego al pelimorado y se levanta ocasionando que tanto Kise y Akashi despertaran del golpe contra el suelo y estos a su vez despertando a Kuroko y a Aomine que se cayeron del sofá.

-ESO DUELE! AY MI CABEZA!-alega Aomine.

-Cállate Aomine-kun que estás hablando muy fuerte-Kuroko se tomaba con una mano su cabeza.

-Tsk… Midorimacchi deberías tener cuidado, me di con toda la cara en el piso-Kise hacia pucheros mientras se sobaba la parte dañada.

-Shintarou quieres ir a correr hasta la muerte-Akashi igual se sobaba su parte dañada, mientras miraba al peliverde.

-Pero si una luz me molesto!-Alega en su defensa Midorima.

Luego los cinco se miran y comienzan a buscar con la mirada al pelimorado, haber. Kagami, Himuro, Furihata, Takao Kasamatsu, Murasakibara. Los que estaban recién despertando se vuelven a mirar y miran a Murasakibara, luego giran un poco la cabeza.

-AAAH! QUE HACEN AQUÍ!-Gritan los cinco a la vez.

-Oe se callan… y primero que todo qué diablos estaban haciendo?-Kagami, les mira con el ceño fruncido.

-No te importa lo que hagamos Bakagami-Aomine como si fuera un niño pequeño le saca la lengua.

-Maldito Ahomine!-le gruñe el as de Seirin.

-Estaban jugando a los personajes~ como te dije antes cejon~-dice Murasakibara, mirando de reojo a sus ex compañeros, después se vengaría de ellos por tener que cuidarlos.

Kagami ya no daba vasto para aguantar y gruñe contra todos los de la generación de los milagros, pero sobre todo contra el peliazul, porque tenía a su sombra aun abrazada.

-Oye maldito idiota suelta a Kuroko-sigue peleando el pelirrojo de Seirin.

-Kagami, ya no sigas peleando-Furihata suspira pesado, mientras retiene a su compañero.

-_Taiga_ no armes escándalo en casa ajena-le reprocha Himuro, jalándole un poco la oreja.

-Au au, ya no sigo, no sigo!-Kagami, se quejó contra su hermano.

-Bueno…-Himuro mira al más alto-Atsushi, como no estaban haciendo nada raro…solo que _Taiga_ creyó lo contrario, nosotros nos vamos…más tarde hablamos-le sonríe.

-Claro Muro-chin~ hasta la noche~-Murasakibara se despide agitando su mano de un lado a otro.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, los que estaban en el suelo comienzan a quejarse y en cambio Murasakibara les mira completamente curioso. Hasta que terminan, sus quejidos y se sientan.

-La próxima vez no pienso cuidarlos-dice el pelimorado con las mejillas infladas.

-Bueno, sigamos!~ donde quedo la cerveza?-pregunta Kise.

-Te bebes un jugo que por tu culpa nos jodimos todos…-Kuroko le lanza una lata de refresco a la cara al rubio.

-waaa Kurokocchi es malo!-el rubio queda con la lata marcada en la cara.

-Lo siento Murasakibara-kun por lo que te hicimos pasar…-dice el peliceleste, algo avergonzado.

-Em… Lo siento Mura-dice el peliazul, rascándose la mejilla, avergonzado.

-Lo siento Atsushi, te compensaremos con dulces, es más Ryota compra todos los que quieras-dice el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Eh?!-Kise les mira.

-Lo siento Murasakibara, toda la culpa la tiene Kise-Dice el peliverde ajustándose los lentes.

-Bueno, no se disculpen tanto y si Kise-chin va a comprarme dulces, te paso la lista más tarde~-dice Murasakibara sonriendo ampliamente-Kuro-chin donde tienes hojas?

-Ah, arriba…voy a buscarlas-dice Kuroko, yendo aun algo tambaleante a la escalera.

-Te acompaño Tetsu.-dice Aomine siguiendo al más bajo.

-Yo iré por unas pastillas…para este dolor de cabeza…-dice Akashi, tomándose su cabeza-Ryota, te vas a corriendo a la tienda que está cerca de Teiko y compras soda…y los dulces de Atsushi..-dice mientras se dirige al baño-

Murasakibara se ríe levemente divertido, al notar que sus ex compañeros ya cuerdos, se habían sentido apenados por su comportamiento. Por eso cuando termino de escribir su lista de 13 hojas y con la letra pequeña, se la entregó al rubio que se fue a comprar casi llorando. Mientras que los restantes se quedaron ordenando para que cuando llegara el rubio conversaran animadamente. Esas juntas eran divertidas, más porque aunque siempre terminaran con el alcohol a su punto terminaban diciendo idioteces, como en los viejos tiempos. Eso al pelimorado le gustaba, porque el esfuerzo que hizo el pequeño peliceleste que en ese minuto se encontraba brindando con su vaso y de paso discutiendo su amistad con el peliazul. Ellos no hubieran estado juntos en ese momento... podría decir que estaba eternamente agradecido al igual que sus otros amigos.

-Fin -.-Uu

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tírenme<em>**_** tomates, piedras cualquier cosa T-T pero mi cabeza no esta ni pensando XD...aunque bueno jeje ojala les haya gustado. Aunque es primera vez que hago algo así. En el hecho de colocar a Murasakibara algo mas serio(?) de hecho que tenga que hacer del responsable -.-U con sus ex compañeros. Aunque lo digo...me salio así porque estoy dando jugo en el trabajo XD **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
